Dark Beauty: New Moon
by Parisa01
Summary: Kurami is a normal kunoichi with no memories of her family. Her life was normal until the Chuunin exams when she becomes stronger. But there is a deep dark power inside her which could be too powerful and destructive to control. Will she be able to control it or will it endanger her life? Will Kurami be able to finally learn the truth about herself? SasukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Sakura is in this story but she's going to be on another team._

 **Dark Beauty: New Moon**

_It began when the moon turned into the colour of red,_

 _Then there was so much bloodshed,_

 _It brought the beginning of life,_

 _Yet in return brought more pain than being stabbed with a knife,_

 _That life will be trapped and free,_

 _Ups and downs are the life's true beauty,_

 _Bringing suffering and death; born under the blood moon,_

 _Worry not; eternal peace will return soon…_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A 12 year old girl stood in front of the mirror. She tied her Konoha forehead protector on her forehead. She wore a red short kimono which was easy to run and fight in with a black obi belt, black shorts, fishnet tights and blue sandals. She also wore a moon necklace which was extremely unique and valuable. It glowed in the moonlight and sparkled in the day. She tied her long hair up into a high braid.

This girl was named Kurami Tsukino. She had eyes hair and skin white like snow and lips red. She was 4ft 10in and her straight hair reached her waist with a side fringe. Many people mistaken her as someone from the Hyuga clan but she stated that she wasn't. Everyone knew about this. Sometimes Kurami would train with Hinata and her family accepted her as one of their own.

Kurami left her apartment and ran down the stairs of the building. She lived by herself in Konoha but the Hokage paid for her food, rent and other things. He found her unconscious one snowy night; she was covered in so much blood wearing nothing but a ripped short kimono and she was only 4 years old.

She walked through the streets and smiled at the people walking by whilst greeting them. The white haired girl noticed 2 of her classmates walking quickly. Ino and Sakura were racing to get to class; they were always so competitive. Kurami giggled at this whilst shaking her head.

* * *

Kurami got to the Academy and slid the doors of her classroom. When she entered the class, she saw the 2 girls quarrelling in front of her. She rolled her eyes and walked around them bickering. Her classmates each greeted her and she greeted them back.

"Good morning, Kurami!" Naruto exclaimed and she grinned at him whilst seeing her friend's forehead protector.

"Good morning, Naruto. I see you graduated. Well done." She said in her sweet voice.

"Thank you. Hey, you want to sit down?" He asked and she nodded.

He stood up and let her through. Kurami sat down and Sasuke who sat on her left by the window looked at her from the corner of his eye. She blinked and felt someone's gaze on her. The white eyed girl turned her head to him and he just blinked. She turned away and just sat there staring at the table.

Sasuke continued staring at her; she was the only girl who wasn't head over heels for him. He also had a small crush on her; she was beautiful, caring, kind, strong yet short tempered and clumsy. She spoken to him only a few times and that was only in group work. He stared at her; she looked like she was deep in thought about something serious.

"I know you're staring at me, Sasuke Uchiha. Can you please stop?" She asked whilst glaring at him from the side of her eye; the scariest glare he'd ever seen.

"There's nothing wrong with staring." He mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me, for your information, it's rude to stare." She stated and he rolled his eyes with a huff.

"I don't care." Sasuke said.

"Don't get cocky with me." She growled.

"I was here first!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I walked into the classroom before you did. Everybody saw it." Ino countered back.

"Dream on." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Other girls surrounded them saying that they got their first and they would sit next to Sasuke. The dark haired boy just huffed and looked out down at the desk. Kurami on the other hand smirked.

"Quite the fan base you have." She murmured and he glared at her. The girls screaming and shouting got louder and the white haired girl grinded her teeth together. She turned to them. "Can you girls shut up? If you haven't noticed this seat is taken!" She yelled and they all quietened down.

They all got to their seats and Naruto sat down with Kurami he turned to her with a grin.

"Wow, you really shut them up!" He stated.

"Yeah, I was getting a headache." She replied.

Iruka entered the class and congratulated them all for graduating.

"As of today, you're all ninjas. To get here you face difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into 3 man squads; each squad would be led by a Jounin, an elite ninja." He explained.

Some girls started whispering and stating that they would want to be with Sasuke. Kurami however wanted to be in a good squad where she knew they could work together. Iruka started reading out the teams.

"Team 7; Naruto Uzumaki…Sasuke Uchiha…." Girls started crossing their fingers and whispering 'please, please, please!' "…and Kurami Tsukino." Most girls whined and sighed like children. The red eyed 12 year old turned to Naruto and they smiled at each other. But when she turned to Sasuke she just furrowed her eyebrows.

* * *

They were dismissed for lunch and all went their separate ways. Kurami sat under a cherry blossom tree and stared at the sky. She thought about what her parents were like. She always thought about what life would have been like if they were still alive. She wondered what they looked like and who she resembled the most. She ate her lunch and stood up.

Kurami went to go and check up with her the rest of her squad. She looked around to find Naruto but there was no sign of him. So she decided to find Sasuke. She went into this building and went through the rooms which were empty.

She got to the final room and slid the door. She gasped to see Sasuke all tied up with his mouth covered with tape. He looked up to see Kurami and tried saying 'get me out' but it came out all muffled. The girl placed her hand on her lips and giggled. He glared at her as she walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

Kurami ripped off the tape on his lips and he hissed with pain. She smiled at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you get in this situation?" She asked.

"Long story, now get me out of these ropes." He answered and she sat crossed legged whilst shaking her head.

"I don't get ordered around, Uchiha." Kurami stated.

"Could you just please get me out of these ropes?" He requested more softly and she nodded.

"See a little bit of manners here and there isn't so bad." She said whilst untying the ropes. He got up whilst rubbing his wrists. She cleared her throat and saw her staring at her.

"Thank you." He said.

"That's better." She said. Kurami stood up and dusted off her knees. "Come on, we better go to the classroom where we'll be meeting our new sensei."

She led him out of the room and they started walking. They noticed another 'Sasuke' flirting with Sakura and the 12 year old girl knew what was going on. She crossed her arms with huff.

"Naruto!" She shouted and suddenly there was a poof of smoke.

Naruto stood there scratching his head and laughing nervously. Poor Sakura looked freaked out and on the verge of losing it. Sasuke ran up to him and was about to beat him up but Kurami got in between. She grabbed both her team mates' wrists and started dragging them away whilst apologising to the pink haired girl on Naruto's behalf.

"Hey, let go!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Not until both of you behave." She stated.

"But what did I do?!" The dark haired boy asked.

"You were about to beat him up over something stupid." Kurami said.

"He started it." He huffed.

"Well I'm ending it. Now no more talk about this or else." She stated and dragged them to the classroom.

* * *

They were waiting in the classroom for 2 hours and wondered where their new sensei was. Naruto grew extremely impatient.

"He's late!" Naruto exclaimed whilst looking out the door. Sasuke just sat down looking calm and cool. The blonde haired boy placed the blackboard eraser on top of the door whilst snickering. Sasuke stared at him thinking he was weird and so immature.

When the sensei came in, he slid the door and the eraser fell onto his head. There was a poof of dust and Naruto was laughing his head off. Sasuke however just rolled his eyes wondering how he actually fell for that.

The sensei, who wore a blue mask which covered his mouth and nose, picked up the eraser.

"Hmmm, how can I put this? My first impression of this group; you're a bunch of idiots." He said. "Now where is the third person?" He asked curiously.

They both turned around to see Kurami sleeping on the desk. She began snoring loudly and drooling on the desk. The silver haired adult sighed whilst face palming and Sasuke just rolled his eyes. The blonde haired boy walked up to her and poked her head.

"Kurami…Kurami…" She didn't budge. "Kurami! Wake up!" He exclaimed and she jumped straight up.

"S-sorry!" She apologised whilst wiping the drool of the side of her mouth.

"Hey hurry up!" Sasuke said by the door and they followed him. She yawned and stretched and they got outside the Academy. They sat down on the floor and the sensei took a good look at the white haired girl. She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time. Talk about the things you like, things you hate, and your dreams for the future as well as hobbies." The sensei said.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first; before we tell you?" Naruto asked.

"Me? Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like things I hate; I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future; never really thought about it. As for my hobbies; I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi stated. The white haired girl's eye twitched; he just said his name. "Okay, now what about you guys? You on the right, you first."

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. But I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to become the greatest Hokage. Then the village will stop disrespecting me!" Naruto explained brightly.

Kakashi stared at him and thought he grew up in an interesting way. He looked at Sasuke and told him to introduce himself.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan…" The girl rolled her eyes at this.

"Yeah, by being a complete jerk to everyone." She mumbled and he glared at her. "Carry on then." She snapped.

"And destroy a certain someone." He ended.

Kakashi stared at him too and Naruto gulped as he went pale with fear thinking that the raven haired boy wanted to destroy him.

"And you?" The sensei asked as they looked at Kurami.

"My name is Kurami Tsukino. There is only 1 thing I love the most and that is peace everywhere. I also like my friends, the Hyuga clan and the Hokage. I do not like bloodshed with no purpose. My hobbies are to train, fight and stare at the moon. I do not have a dream; it is a goal which I must achieve; I want to kill the Moon Demon and avenge the deaths of my loved ones." She explained determined.

They all gulped when mentioned the Moon Demon. The Moon Demon was a cruel manifestation of pure evil, hatred and jealousy. She appears every time there is a Lunar Eclipse. When this occurs, the Moon Demon kills inoccent people and destroys villages. It was said that the reason why she did this was because she was jealous that everyone had the gift of chakra and wanted to take it away from them. The Moon Demon was feared by all and was rumoured to be more feared than the nine tailed fox.

"Interesting, very interesting." Kakashi stated. "Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task the 4 of us will do together." The sensei answered.

"What, what, what?" The blonde haired ninja questioned excitedly.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi said and they all stared at him weirdly. "This is not like your previous training."

"What kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

Their sensei began laughing evilly and the blue eyed boy shivered whilst Sasuke and Kurami stared at the man.

"Out of the 27 graduates who left here only 12 will actually be accepted as genin. The others teams will be out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass or fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%." Kakashi explained and Naruto and his best friend gasped.

"But we worked hard to get here! Believe it!" The enthusiastic ninja exclaimed.

"Be at the designated training spot at 5AM and bring your ninja gear." They all raised their eyebrows; what were they gonna do tomorrow? "You're all dismissed. And skip breakfast tomorrow or else you'll puke!"

"What?!" Naruto and Kurami exclaimed.

"I better eat now then!" The blonde haired 12 year old shouted whilst leaving.

"Sensei, can I leave too?" The white hair girl asked and he nodded.

"Why of course." The young girl smiled and stood up. She bowed down with respect.

"See you tomorrow, Sensei. I'll be ready for you; you better watch out." Kurami stood up and giggled.

"The same with me." He smiled through his mask.

She turned around and started walking off. Sasuke stood up and turned around whilst walking off to follow her. Kakashi just furrowed his eyebrows and stared at them both.

'It won't end well between them…' He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait everyone! Here is a long chapter exploring the friendship between Kurami and Sasuke. Very special moments in this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Dark Beauty: New Moon**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Kurami ran through the many trees of a nearby forest which not many people in Konoha visited. This was the place she trained by herself.

Training was an extremely important thing in her life. From 4pm till 12am, she'd train by herself in the forest and no one would disturb her. Of course, breaks were included to eat and rest. But she needed to do anything she could to become stronger, to become the strongest kunoichi in all of the 5 Great Shinobi Countries. She wanted to be strong to bring peace between all the villages.

Sasuke hid up on the tree and watched her every move like a hawk watching its prey. Kurami was about to sit down until something caught her. She knew she saw someone with a blue shirt in the trees and picked up on his scent from the wind.

"Sasuke Uchiha I know you're there!" Kurami exclaimed and he huffed.

The dark haired Uchiha hopped off from the tree and showed himself. Sasuke walked towards her with an emotionless face. His teammate on the other hand placed her hand on her hip with an irritated look.

"Why the hell would you follow me?" She growled and he shrugged.

"I was curious where you were going." He muttered and she was fuming inside.

"Just get lost." Kurami muttered through her teeth and he smirked.

"Aw why? Can't we train together?" He asked and she rolled her eyes whilst huffing.

"Fine…." The white haired girl groaned. "You're so annoying Sasuke." He just pushed it aside.

"So how do you start with training?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Kurami sat down cross legged on the floor. She looked up at him and he stared at her.

"First I meditate so that I can relax myself. When I train, I make sure that my mind is clear from any distractions and is at peace." She answered.

"That's stupid." He commented.

"You're stupid, now shut your mouth and meditate." Kurami snapped and he smirked.

Sasuke sat there in front of the white haired girl and stared at her with a blank face. There was something about her, something so different but he didn't know what it was.

After around 10 minutes, Kurami opened her white eyes and took out a scroll from her pocket. She opened up the scroll and started reading it with concentration.

"What's that?" He asked and she looked at him with a glare.

"None of your business." She muttered then continued to read from the scroll.

Sasuke noticed something on the back of the scroll.

 **忍術**

 **ドラゴン召喚**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Dragon Summon**

He had never heard of that in his life and she was learning how to do this. They had just graduated from the academy and she was learning this?

Kurami sat there reading and reading and reading so many times as if she was memorising something. What she was actually trying to memorise was the order of the 45 hand seals for just one elemental dragon jutsu. She got irritated and closed the scroll, putting back into her pocket.

"Care to spar?" He asked and she looked at him.

"If you leave me alone then yes." She stated and they both stood up.

"What if I make you a deal? If I win, I get to see that scroll, but if you win, I'll leave you alone." She couldn't help but grin.

"Sounds fair but you'll see how strong I am!" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk and got into a stance.

"Pfft, I'm the strongest in the academy." She nodded and got into her stance too.

"Yes you are the strongest. But I think you're forgetting something." The white haired girl said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"That I, Kurami, am level on you in terms of strength. So we're both matched on who's strongest. But I will surpass you, just you wait and watch!" Kurami exclaimed with motivation.

Sasuke ran towards her with a kunai in his hand. She responded quickly by grabbing his arm and swinging him over her. She turned around and saw him threw that kunai. Kurami quickly grabbed it and threw it back at him. The dark haired Uchiha was shocked at this and jumped out of the way. The white haired girl jumped back and held up her hand demonstrating the tiger seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She yelled and there was a ball of clouds surrounding him. There appearing 20 shadow clones of Kurami.

The clones all attacked at Sasuke and he fought against them. The real Kurami was hiding in a tree and watched him. She watched the way he moved and analysed the way he fought and his speed. The Uchiha was starting to get tired and was really struggling, he couldn't land a single hit on any of them. The clones started taunting him calling him weak and such which angered him yet motivated him to attack.

He held his hands up creating 6 seals so quickly; Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled and blew fire from his mouth like a flame thrower. The real Kurami's white eyes widened and she knew it was her cue.

She leaped off the tree and was running quickly. When the fire died down he looked to see if his teammate was okay but she wasn't there. The real her was moving in quickly and jumped up. Sasuke's onyx coloured eyes widened and he looked behind her just a second after she had jumped up. As she was descending, he looked up and her white eyes widened. Sasuke grabbed her foot and swung her around. Just as he was about throw her, she kicked his face with her other leg. The Uchiha let go and Kurami fell on the ground. But she reacted quick, she got up and ran towards him.

Sasuke stood up and ran towards her with a punch. She ducks down and started punching his chest so many times with sheer strength. After 20 punches, she kicked his stomach and he rolled away on the ground.

He stayed on the floor and just sighed; he was defeated by her, how could have he let that happen? Kurami walked towards him and stared at him. She kneeled down and her friend looked up at her. The white haired girl couldn't help but smile sweetly. She placed her hand on his head and rustled his hair.

"Looks like someone has to train more." She giggled and he sat cross legged. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Hn." He mumbled.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"What makes you think I wanna eat with you?" He asked.

"Wow, all I did was ask. No need to be rude about it." Kurami said whilst standing up. She turned around and placed her hand on her hip. "That means more tomatoes for me."

She started walking slowly and he watched her with a glare. His hand turned into a fist of frustration and he got up and ran towards her.

"Fine!" He exclaimed and she smirked so smugly.

* * *

They walked into the village and walked through the streets. Ino was standing outside her clan's flower shop with Sakura. Their eyes widened when they saw Sasuke and Kurami walking together. The white eyed girl noticed the 2 girls and smiled.

"Oh Sasuke look, your fans." She said and he glanced at them quickly. His eyebrows furrowed together and he huffed. "Hi girls! Sasuke says hi too!" She shouted out as they walked away and her friend pushed her playfully. The white eyed girl giggled at this.

They got to Ramen Ichiraku and sat inside.

"Ah hello Kurami." Teuchi smiled and noticed Sasuke. "And hello to you Sasuke."

"Hi Mr Teuchi! How are you?" She grinned.

"I'm fine, and how are you?" He asked.

"I'm great! Look Mr Teuchi, Sasuke and I graduated from the Academy." She said excitedly and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations the both of you. Food is on the house for you two." He smiled. "What will it be?"

"I will have a large bowl of ramen and green tea!" She exclaimed.

"I'll have a bowl of ramen with sliced tomatoes and a glass of water." Sasuke said.

Teuchi turned around and started making the ramen for his customers. Kurami's elbow was leaned on the table and she her cheek and chin on her hand.

When Teuchi was finished, he placed 2 bowls of ramen in front of them. He also put a cup of green tea and a glass of water on the table.

They ate their food and Kurami ordered Dango. The chef placed a table of 6 of them on a plate in front of her and she started eating them with a big smile on her face. Sasuke glared at her; his brother loved eating Dango too. She turned to him and offered him some which he rejected. She shrugged and continued eating. He continued glaring and the white haired 12 year-old slowly turned her head towards him again.

"What's wrong?" She asked with her mouth full.

"If you keep eating that much, you'll get fat." Sasuke stated and she continued eating.

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged.

When they were done, they were walking throughout the streets and it was night time. Sasuke decided to drop her off to her apartment then return home. The streets were lit up from the lights of the stalls and the street lights.

Whilst they were walking there was a family of 3 walking the opposite direction. A 3-year-old girl was on her father's shoulder. She giggled and grinned. The mother was holding hands with her husband and they all looked happy.

Kurami saw this and within just a second, her emotions changed drastically. From happy and enthusiastic to sad and lost. Her smile which brightened people's day fell into a frown. Sasuke noticed this and his eyebrows furrowed together. What was bothering her?

Sasuke remembered what Kurami was like before. In fact they were childhood friends. She moved into the village when she was 4 years old. The little girl was a shy and quiet girl who used to get picked on a lot because she was different, she had no clan, no home and was an outside. Sasuke would stand up for her and told them to stop. He would go as far to even beat up the boys who bullied her. They were very close as kids, she would visit him at his house and his parents and brother loved her. But then things changed after what happened to the Uchiha clan. Because of him, she became the person she was today.

"You okay?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Yeah…" She sighed.

"Tell me what's wrong." He asked as they approached the huge apartment block. He saw a bench and sat down. She sat down next to him.

"It's nothing really." She lied.

"Kurami, I know when you're lying. Now tell me what's wrong." Sasuke ordered with an angry tone. A long silence followed until after 5 minutes, Kurami broke.

"Did you see that family in the street, the happy one? It was the one with the little girl sitting on her father's shoulder and the mother was holding her husband's hand." She said smiling. "They looked so happy…"

"What of it?" He asked and the white haired girl looked down whilst sighing.

"I don't want to say anything about your family, but at least you had one." His eyes widened and he looked at her. "I don't even have a family. I have no one, no clan, no mother, no father…no one…"

"You'll find your family someday…" Sasuke said and they both stared up at the sky which was filled with so many stars. "Must be someone out there."

"I'm just sick of being alone, sick of being an outsider. It's like I don't even belong here." She admitted.

"You're not an outsider and this is where you belong. Now where else would you belong, except from Konoha?" Sasuke questioned and she went quiet, knowing he was right. "Besides, you'll start your own family in the future. I just pray for your future husband, the poor man."

"You think I'll be able to start my own family?" The thought of this made her feel better and hopeful. She smiled up at the stars.

"Of course. Just imagine. You, a loving brave and strong husband and children. Even if you don't find your mother or father, know that you can start your own family. Then you'll never be alone."

Kurami looked at him and he slowly turned his head to look at her. She smiled at him with her hand on her heart. He gulped at this with pink cheeks.

"Thank you…" The white eyed girl mumbled. "You'll revive your clan too. Just I'm gonna feel sorry for the woman who has to put up with you." She laughed.

"Aw thanks a lot." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"I'm kidding!" She laughed whilst poking his forehead.

Sasuke's dark eyes widened and she gasped. She immediately returned her hand to herself and covered her mouth. The white haired girl stood up and bowed down.

"F-forgive me!" The girl said nervously. She felt her heart squeezing and aching. Her eyes watered; why did she have to do that? Why did she had to do that thing that reminded him of his brother?

Sasuke stood up and looked at her. His face was as blank as always and he just shook his head.

"It's okay, don't worry." The girl stood up straight with a frown.

"I didn't mean too…" He cut her in mid-sentence.

"I said it's okay. Now would you let it go?" He asked.

Her face relaxed and she smiled whilst looking at her childhood friend.

"Thank you for cheering up." Kurami's smile became wider and the boy looked down.

"Hn." He mumbled and she huffed.

"Okay Mr I'm so cool!" She teased. "You have a heart of stone. Don't worry someday, I'll melt it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah right!" He retorted.

Suddenly, Kurami hugged him tightly. Her arms were under his arms and just cuddled him so tightly. His eyes widened and felt his heart beating fasting. It had been so long since he had been hugged. It felt so nice and warm. He wrapped an arm around her and placed his hand on her head.

"Thank you, Sasuke…" Kurami sighed in delight before pulling away from him. He looked very shy with red cheeks but she just giggled and told him goodnight, then running into her apartments block.

"You're welcome, Kurami." Sasuke had a small smile on his face, thinking about Kurami.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna start using honorifics in this story now.

* * *

 _ **Dark Beauty: New Moon**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Kurami was at the designated training spot for her training and the sun hasn't even come out yet. She had gotten up at 3am and began training there by herself, and now she was sitting on the ground waiting for training. She heard footsteps and saw Naruto and Sasuke walking up to her. The blonde haired boy was half asleep but the Uchiha was okay. She was like Naruto; half asleep.

"Hey…" Naruto mumbled.

"Morning…" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

The blue eyed boy sat next to her and fell asleep on her shoulder immediately.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you not tired?" Kurami asked.

"I am tired." He answered.

"But you don't look it!" She countered back.

Hours passed by and the sun had risen up, so did Kurami. She stood up and stretched with Naruto still snoozing on the ground. Her stomach began to growl and she rubbed it whilst pouting sadly.

"So hungry, how long is this gonna take?!" She cried and her friend just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hello fellows, good morning!" They heard a voice and Naruto woke up instantly. Kurami and Naruto growled and turned to see Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" They exclaimed.

"A black cat crossed my path so…" Kurami and Naruto growled whilst glaring at their sensei. "Let's move on…" They watched him walk over to a stump and placed an alarm clock on it. He pushed down on the top bottom. "Alarm set at 12PM." He then took out 2 bells. "Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch."

"What?!" Naruto and Kurami yelled.

"I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of you." The sensei stated.

Kurami, Naruto and Sasuke huffed and glared at the silver haired man.

"Why….?" The white haired girl cried. "Hold on, why are there only 2 bells?"

"Since there are only two at least one will have to be tied to the log." He smiled. "That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might be just one or all three. You can use a shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"Don't you think that's a bit too dangerous, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge the chalk eraser!" Naruto laughed.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." The blonde haired boy glared at him. "Alright let's ready."

Naruto suddenly got out his kunai and ran up to him quickly. In quick second, Kakashi grabbed his arm and held it near his head; changing the situation.

"Don't get hasty, I didn't say 'start' yet." Kakashi stated and let him go.

'He's definitely a Jounin…' The girl thought to herself.

"Ready…start!" He yelled.

Kurami and Sasuke ran off and decided to hide behind the tree branches; but they hid separately. They watched by as Naruto tried to attack him by going in with one punch. As soon as their sensei mentioned Taijutsu, Kurami focused more. When she was younger and she used to train with the Hyuga's, they used the Gentle Fist jutsu which was Taijutsu. It can close off the flow of chakra which can be dangerous. But she was relieved that he wouldn't know that jutsu; it was used by the Hyuga.

Kakashi got behind him and he did a hand sign of the Tiger, which was actually ninjutsu. It was linked to a fire style jutsu too. When Kurami realised this, her eyes widened and feared for Naruto.

"Naruto be careful!" She yelled and he looked at her.

The silver haired Jounin poked his fingers into Naruto's butt and the blonde haired boy yelled and was thrown up into the air. She looked over and gasped at this whilst Sasuke huffed and shook his head. The boy then fell into a lake and she worried for him.

Shortly after, Naruto emerged from the water and attacked again, this time with 7 other shadow clones. A clone got behind Kakashi and held him as another went in for the punch. Kakashi used the Body Replacement Technique and quickly switched himself with a clone. So all the clones started beating each other up and Kurami just sighed at this. The clones all disappeared and Naruto stood there all beaten up.

"Poor Naruto…" Kurami mumbled.

Naruto looked down and saw something sparkle on the ground. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"A bell!" He exclaimed. "He must've been in a hurry if he dropped the bell."

The Uzumaki ran to pick up the bell and got into a trap with a rope. He was hanging upside down from a tree and started to struggled. Both Kurami and Sasuke were so surprised by this.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" He yelled.

"Use your techniques after thinking carefully." Kakashi stated as he picked up the bell. "That's why it was used to your disadvantage. "And, don't fall for an obvious trap, stupid. Ninjas need to think beyond the normal."

"I already know, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm telling you this because you don't, got it?" Kakashi retorted back. "Your movements are filled with unnecessary motions."

Suddenly, they saw a few kunai knives and shuriken being thrown at Kakashi and Kurami knew who it came from. It hit him and she was shocked that he didn't even miss the target.

"He got hit!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke overdid it!"

"No way…" She mumbled.

Kakashi's body disappeared and it so happened to be that he used a substitution jutsu. The log fell on the ground and the white haired girl couldn't help but smirk.

'There's no way a Jounin would fall for that kind of thing.' She thought.

Sasuke began to ran off and Kurami stood up whilst dusting off her clothes.

"This may be a challenge…" She mumbled to herself.

"It really is." Her eyes widened when she heard Kakashi's voice behind her.

An imaginary circle of leaves surrounded her and spun around her. Her eyebrows furrowed together; this seemed like a jutsu she read about once. The leaves were closing in on her and she finally realised what it was! The Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique! He was going to use genjutsu on her and use a fearful image of hers. She decided to react quickly by leaping up from the spiral of leaves and got out before the Genjutsu was cast upon her.

She managed to get away quickly and made sure she wasn't followed. She got to a part in the forest where she left her stuff. The white haired girl opened up her bag and took out a scroll. Kurami kept on reading a part of the scroll quickly and stuffed it back in her bag. She got out a container of fruits she brought along with her and started eating quietly.

Suddenly, she heard a shout and it sounded like Sasuke. The young girl gasped and put her food back in her bag. She jumped from tree to tree very quickly ensuring she wouldn't fall off and hoping she'd make it on time to help him.

Kurami ran out into a clearing and turned her head to find something which surprised her. Sasuke was under the ground with only his head popping out. She blinked slowly and felt some wind blow. He stared back at her a blank face and she walked up to him. The girl kneeled down and she began laughing. He just rolled his eyes and glared at her. She couldn't hold it in, it was such a funny position he was in and he couldn't get out. She rubbed her eyes and poked his cheek.

"You're a flower." She giggled. "An Uchiha flower."

"Shut up." He growled.

"Ooooh, what's the flower gonna do?" She asked with pout. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get the bell and finish it quick. I'll water you later." She stood up and winked at him.

"So you managed to get away before I cast genjutsu on you." Kakashi said and she turned to him.

"I've read up on that technique before and I know it messes with the mind." She commented. "You've tested their abilities, why not test mine?"

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded with a smirk. "I see you have those eyes."

Her eyes became more distinct and the veins near her temples began to bulge. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw this, her Byakugan was now active.

"Should we take this somewhere else? This little flower might get hurt." She stated.

"Let's." He answered, turned around and began walking off. She turned to him and patted his head.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there after I'm done." She stated.

"Shut up, I can do this myself." He growled.

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice. Fine, you don't need my help I won't help you." She stated and walked away.

Kakashi and Kurami stood opposite each other and stared at each other. The white haired girl had eyes of concentration and determination. She then tied her hair back and cracked her knuckles with a smirk.

"You're going down!" She yelled

Kurami began running at him with 4 kunai knives between her fingers in both hands. She threw them with so much force so that they travelled through the air quickly, and they did. He managed to leap dodge the attack by jumping up high. She too leaped up high and when she got to him, she swung in with a punch. However, he quickly grabbed her wrist but she wasn't going to back down. The white haired girl tried to kick his groin but he grabbed her ankle. Kakashi swung her around and threw towards the floor.

She rolled onto the floor and got back onto her feet quickly. He landed on the ground and decided to attack him with hand to hand combat. She tried to land some hits and punched on him but he kept blocking her hits quickly. She was getting extremely tired of it and decided to use attack she learnt from Hiashi Hyuga to stun enemies.

"Palm Heel Strike!" She yelled and thrusted her palm onto his chest. He was pushed back and stunned.

She was panting heavily and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her Byakugan had deactivated and walked up to him.

Kakashi got up instantly and she was shocked to see that he was alright, even after that strike.

"What?! That was supposed to stun you!" She yelled not believing it.

"You didn't use enough chakra because you were focused on trying to land a hit on me." He stated. "Next time you want to use an attack effectively; you use that attack. Especially with Taijutsu, it will damage someone, no need to weaken someone."

Kurami growled at this whilst gripping her fists. She jumped back and decided to focus and concentrate on this attack. The attack which she had been practising for so long; a complicated yet effective attack.

She started doing different hand types of hand seals and got quicker and quicker. Kakashi watched her and gasped when he realised what jutsu she was going to do. She was done after 15 seconds and had already did 44 hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" She yelled.

Bright and hot flames surrounded her and they formed into a dragon with bright yellow eyes. She was able to control it and it was making its way towards Kakashi. He was amazed that she knew ninjutsu especially a type of jutsu which had so many hand seals. There was only one way to stop this. He jumped back and did 44 hand seals but differently and quicker than she did.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted and she gasped. Water surrounded him and formed into a dragon with bright yellow eyes. It made its way towards her and the fire dragon and managed to put out her dragon.

"Shit!" She yelled and ran towards him.

Kurami got even more angrier and tried to land a hit on him but couldn't. Instead he was landing hits on her and they were aimed at her weak points. Even without Byakugan, he was able to predict where her chakra points were. He didn't hit the main ones though, just the ones were if they were hit, she'd be weak not injured.

The girl rolled onto the floor and was panting heavily. Her body was aching and her limbs were numb. She didn't even want to get up either, because she was disappointed with herself.

"You've got a lot of potential. Try to concentrate and focus your attacks better. And don't let your anger control you, you control your anger." He stated and walked off. She kept staring at the sky until she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dark Beauty: New Moon**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Kurami-chan…" The said girl heard a familiar voice and opened her eyes slowly. Her blurry vision became cleared and Sasuke was sitting at her side staring at her worried.

"Sasuke-kun, he knocked some of my chakra points out with Taijutsu." She mumbled and he helped her sit up. "I couldn't even land one hit on him."

"Well, he is Jounin." He stated and she stood up.

They heard the alarm clock ring and both of them growled at this.

"Shit!" She yelled and they decided to go back to the spot.

Naruto was tied up against the stump whilst Kurami and Sasuke sat next to him. Their stomachs growled loudly as they saw their lunches in front of them.

"Your stomachs are growling, eh?" Kakashi asked with crossed arms. "By the way the results of this training…None of you need to return to the Ninja Academy."

"What? Really?!" Kurami asked. "You hear that guys, we…"

"You guys should quit being ninjas!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Naruto and Kurami's eyes widened at this and even Sasuke looked surprised.

"What do you mean quit being ninjas?!" Kurami shouted.

"We couldn't get a bell, but why do you say we have to quit?" Naruto asked.

"Because you three are just kids who don't deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi stated and Sasuke lost his cool. He got up quickly and ran up to their sensei.

"Sasuke-kun, don't!" She ran after him.

The white haired girl stopped when Kakashi grabbed his arm and tackled him to the ground. He had his arm around his back and had his foot on his head; the Uchiha couldn't move.

"See? You're all just kids." The masked man said.

"Do you think being a ninja is easy?" Kakashi asked. "Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?"

Kurami now fully understood what went wrong with what they did wrong. She frowned and looked up with a disappointed look.

"Working together as a group." She stated.

"Exactly, finally someone realised. But it's too late even if you notice now." Kakashi stated. "If all three of you came at me at once, maybe you could've gotten a bell. But that's too bad. In this situation, we select those who can prioritise teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but all of you were pathetic. Kurami! You got too cocky and didn't care." She looked down. "Naruto, you did things by yourself. And Sasuke, you assumed that those two were only going to burden you and di everything yourself. It's true that ninjas need well developed individuals abilities, but it's teamwork that is more important. And individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates. In every mission, you put your life on the line." Kakashi stood up and walked towards a stone with many names on them. "Look at this…the numerous names carved into this stone. All these names are those praised as heroes in this village."

Before Naruto could say anything, Kurami covered his mouth and shook her head. She knew he would say something stupid.

"Those are heroes who were killed in action." She stated.

"This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carved here as well." Kakashi stated and Kurami looked up at him with saddened eyes. He turned around and looked at them. "I'll give you one more chance. However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge But! Don't let Naruto eat. This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him, the person will immediately fail." Kurami and Naruto looked shocked as Sasuke glared at their sensei. "I'm the rule here. Got it?"

Kakashi left and Sasuke and Kurami started to eat their lunch from their bentos. Naruto's stomach rumbled and he laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be okay!" He exclaimed and then his stomach rumbled again.

The young girl took some rice and held it up to him. He looked at her and saw her smiling sweetly.

"Take some." She said.

"But Sensei…" He trailed off and she shook her head.

"I don't care!" She pouted.

"Us three can do this. If he gets hungry it's gonna be trouble for us." Sasuke stated.

"Kurami-chan…thanks…" He mumbled.

"Shush and hurry up!" She said whilst stuffing his mouth with so much food. "Chew and swallow! Hurry!" He did so and her food was finished. "There."

"Hey." She turned to Sasuke who gave her his bento. "You're gonna get hungry too."

"What about you?" Kurami asked.

"I'm fine, just eat. You'll need your energy." He stated. Her cheeks went pink and she grinned whilst taking his bento box.

"Thank you, Uchiha." She giggled and ate his food.

Suddenly they felt a gush of wind and looked up. They saw Kakashi with a very angry face and Kurami's eyes widened.

"You three!" He yelled and she screamed. "You three broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment?" He made a few hand signs and the sky became cloudy and there was lightning. "Any last words?"

"But….but….but you said!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's why these two…"

"We're a three man team, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, the three of us are one!" Kurami exclaimed. "We did this together!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! That's right, dattebayo!" The blonde haired boy shouted.

"You three are one, eh?" Kakashi walked towards them and they stared at him. "You pass!"

"What?!" The white haired girl asked.

"You pass." He repeated himself and the clouds cleared up.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse that scum."

"He's kinda cool." Naruto cried.

"Training is finished, everyone passes! The 7th group will start doing missions starting tomorrow!" He gave a thumbs up.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun we passed!" Kurami squealed.

"I did it! I'm a ninja!" Naruto cheered.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said and they nodded. Kurami got out a Kunai knife and cut the ropes around Naruto. They then followed their sensei with Naruto cheering, Sasuke smirking and Kurami giggling.


End file.
